Drinks At Luke's
by Beanstalks
Summary: Mark, Elliot, Denny and Pierre hang out at Luke's Diner for drinks. Mark tells his buddies about married life and wonders if he's going to be a good father. One-Shot, complete.


Luke's Diner, around 8:10PM...

Mark gulped down his drink and slammed it into the table. Joining him at the table were his closest friends: Elliot, Denny and Pierre (who decided to join them - he was already at the Diner when they arrived).

"Thirsty?" Elliot asked.

"Sort of," Mark said with a smirk.

"So how's married life?" Denny asked. "I heard you married the Witch Princess."

"Yeah, why weren't you two married at the church?" Elliot asked.

"Is it true she would _burn_ if she entered the church?" Pierre asked innocuously.

Mark ignored him. "I did marry Vivi," he said. "But we had this little private ceremony in her house. It involved bears and-"

"Is she evil?" Elliot asked quickly. He then realized his rudeness and sunk in his chair.

"No," Mark said calmly, though, if anybody else but him or Pierre were to call her evil, he would be furious. "Just...mischievous."

"If you want, Mark," Pierre said, "I found some toadstools your wife is so fond of. If you want them..."

"That would be nice, Pierre, thank you."

"So...you have a kid on the way?" Denny asked."

"Yep! Vivi's been pregnant for three months now."

"Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?" Elliot asked.

"Uh, doesn't matter. I guess a boy, so he can go fishing with me and my brother?"

"Hmm...I didn't no you had a brother," Denny said with a grin. "Is he a fisher? Maybe he, Lanna and I could have a talk."

"It must be nice having a brother," Elliot commented. "Nat's such a pain."

"Natalie's nice enough!" Mark exclaimed. "No, but I have a half-brother, Shea."

Pierre gasped and said, "SHEA? You mean, the boy from the jungle?"

"Yes, _that _Shea. Long story, but it involves pirates. But _anyway_..."

The three boys leaned in closer.

"What?" Denny asked.

"_Anyway_ what?" Pierre whined.

"Vivi's hoping for a girl," Mark said. "A young witchling spend time with while I'm out on the farm. She wants her kid to be a witch or warlock, but I believe she would kill me if I made our daughter _work _instead of being spoiled like a princess."

"Because she's the _Witch_ Princess!" Pierre declared.

Because sometimes, people feel the need to explain the joke.

"Right. But I'm not sure if..."

"If you're ready to have a child?" Denny offered.

"Right. I mean, we were married for about a month when we found out. I'm still young, you know? I'm not ready to settle down."

"Just like that guy from a T.V. show I used to watch," Elliot said. "About the man with a wife and eight sprites? _The Family White &Plus The Harvest Sprites?_"

"Poor Noe," Denny said solemnly.

Mark went on, "Guys, seriously, I'm a little stressed out over this. Not to mention, I barely have enough time to spend with Vivi, so I might never have the time to bond with my kid. Do you guys think I'll be a good father."

"Of course!" Pierre said immediately.

"Yes," Elliot said.

"Yep," Denny agreed. His bird, Popper, let out a whistle.

Mark took a deep drink from another cup and put it down on the table.

"I gotta go," Denny said. He Climbed out of his chair and turned towards the door.

"Where are you going, Denny?" Elliot asked.

"The night is young!" Pierre said.

"I know," Denny said blandly. "But Lanna and I are going on a fishing trip before the wedding. You guys are gonna come, aren't you?"

"For the wedding?" Mark asked. "Yeah, sure!"

"Of course," Elliot said.

"Me, too?" Pierre asked, stars in his eyes.

"Sure," Denny said with a smile. "Hope you can make it."

"Yippee!"

Denny said his good-byes and walked out.

"I wonder if I'll get married some day?" Elliot wondered out loud.

"I'm sure you will," Mark said.

"I _know _you will, Ell," Pierre said warmly. "What's not to like about you?"

"I just hope Julia'll feel the same way," Elliot said. "Ah, I should prbably get going, too. Work's done, but Mom will be worried if I'm gone too long."

Mark and Pierre waved to him as he left the bar.

"Thanks for having me," Pierre said to Mark. "I hope I wasn't a pain."

**Option A: No, of course not.**

**Option B: Well...**

"No, of course not," Mark said with a warm smile.

"Thank you, Mark. Next time, we should hang out at my house."

The night wore on, and by 9:30, it was just Mark, Luke, an old man and two miners left at the Diner.

"Another drink?" Luke asked Mark.

Mark lay his head on the table.

"No, I'm...Sure, maybe..." Mark stumbled on his words. "I'm not sure."

"Maybe you should go home, spend some time with your wife."  
"But when do I ever get the chance to relax? Besides every night when I come to your Diner, Luke. I like coming to your Diner, Luke."

"That's nice, but I'm sure the Missus misses you."

Mark sighed and lifted his head up. "I guess you're right, Luke," Mark said. "I'll be paying for my friend's meals, too. How much?"

"Let's see..." Luke did some mental calculations. "1600G."

"_What? _Really?"

"Yep! Your meal alone cost 400G, plus the others'..."

"Alright, I'll take your word for it."


End file.
